Meteorite
by RussianKat
Summary: Something is about to make an impact on the Tracy's lives forever. But will all of them survive it? ... I don't own thunderbirds and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Jeff looked around the island; it was peaceful – too peaceful considering how well he knew his sons. They hadn't had a major rescue in over a month and it was taking a toll on each of them. Gordon had decided the only way to quench the boredom was to commit outrageous pranks as frequently as humanly possible. Whereas Alan felt the need to retaliate as soon as one of the pranks were completed, or to take a pre-emptive strike before Gordon could think of a new scheme to wreak havoc upon the island. Scott and Virgil on the other hand were substantially sounder of mind, and agreed upon creating blueprints for improvements on their Birds and of course throwing their younger siblings into the pool at regular intervals.

But today there were no pranks, nothing was happening and Gordon had remained un-drenched for over three hours. Something was wrong.

Slowly making his way back to his office knowing it was time for his second eldest to check in. When he walked in he was surprised to see Scott and Virgil already in deep conversation with John – who appeared to be making his darndest effort not to laugh at his siblings. As he got closer to his sons he realised why John was struggling to keep composure. Both Scott and Virgil were sporting new looks the eldest with purple hair and the other with a grimy shade of turquoise.

He stood in silence while the boys explained their cunning revenge plot unaware of the Tracey patriarch standing directly behind them. John however had, but was clearly not planning on telling his brothers any time soon. In fact they continued for almost ten minutes before John lost the ability to contain his laughter any longer.

As Johns' laughter echoed throughout the room the brothers turned to see what had sent their sibling into his current state of hysterics. The sight that met them was their father barely able to contain his own amusement at the look of shock on his 'responsible' sons' faces. Jeff had to admit their plan was good, borderline genius in all honesty, but no matter how much he wished to see the family terrors pay their dues he knew he had to at least attempt to sway his sons into not tormenting their brothers. Whether he succeeded or not didn't really bother him.

Once Virgil and Scott had been informed of their fathers' apparent disapproval of their plan they left to go plan some more whilst he spoke with John. It had been almost three months since John had been on Earth, and both father and son were looking forward to his return. He had been scheduled to come home two months ago whilst Virgil and then Alan took their duties. But Virgil had broken his arm and was unable to go. Alan on the other hand had claimed illness – whether this had been legitimate or not had never been discovered but it meant the youngest of the Tracy clan had remained earthbound for another month.

John however had been stuck up there on his own for three months, missing Scotts, Gordons and his own birthday. But John being John never complained once, just took what life gave him and got on with it. Jeff knew deep down that John did care and would give almost anything to come back to the island rather than remain in the tincan in space.

It would also do Alan some good to be in Thunderbird 5 for more than twenty minutes on a supply run. Naturally Gordon would be accompanying Alan on his first stint, just to make sure Alan would know what to do if anything stopped working or blew up. It was unlikely but always best to plan for such situations.

Up in Thunderbird 5 John was bored out of his mind. Three days that was all he had to wait before he could go home. Just seventy-two hours. Well technically seventy-six at the moment, but the still stood, he was going home soon.

Then something exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I don't own anything; I do however have a pretty solid plan in place…

Here's Chapter 2…

John checked the scanners to see where the explosion had taken place, according to the read out it was in the centre of the engineering section. As he made his way towards the source the computer began bleeping once more.

Suddenly the air was filled with screeching of the alarm and the last thing John saw before everything went black was the meteorite impact probability on the monitor.

The alarms on Tracy Island woke each of the slumbering Tracy's who were all at their portraits within a minute. Jeff quickly decided who would stay and who would go; he and Scott would go up in Thunderbird 3, whilst Virgil, Gordon and Alan manned the earth based controls. They didn't want a repeat of the Hood's attack.

When Jeff and Scott got to Thunderbird 5 they were able to see the full extent of the damage caused by the meteorite. All of the emergency mechanisms which were visible from the outside had been initiated, enhancing the similarity Thunderbird 5 already had with a tincan in space. As Scott started the docking sequence, Jeff was surprised to see his platinum haired son appear on the monitor. His hair was caked with blood, and every breath seemed to be more difficult than the last.

But he was alive.

"Docking accepted" John rasped "It's good to see you guys" he smiled, and then the monitor went black as the door was released. Scott and Jeff ran straight to the main console where they found John on the floor leaning against the remains of what had once been a state of the art computer system. Just as they reached the injured Tracy though, they heard the hatch shut with an echoing bang. Neither wanting to leave John, they took a minute to decide who would try and open their only escape route. In the end Scott went back whilst Jeff cared for his son.

Back on Tracy Island the other brothers were doing all they could not to think of their brothers' fate. Gordon was swimming trying not to think. Alan was renovating his old mustang trying not to worry. And Virgil was staring at a blank canvas trying desperately not to panic. They knew that the plan in action was the most practical all round, but it didn't change the fact John was their brother, and they wanted to help.

Gordon was just about to start what felt like his millionth lap when Brains came running down to the pool area. "G-G-G, Mister Tracy! Thu-Thu-Thu-, the satellite craft is not responding". Gordon jumped from the pool and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the control room – shouting into his wrist communicator all the way, getting Alan and Virgil to join them to try and contact Thunderbird he entered he saw his two brothers already sitting at the panel already trying to contact the others, but judging by Virgils' scowl, without success.

Back in space though, the rescuers were unaware of their current predicament. Instead focusing on getting out and making sure they had the ability to leave when they needed to, not when the computer decided it was convenient, and making sure John wasn't injured so severely that moving him would make things worse.

Scott had given up on opening the door, and decided to try and get John's bird back online, but was having very little luck with that too. Only succeeding in keeping life support systems functioning and the gravity control working as it should. Everything else was either damaged beyond repair or completely obliterated – including the heat exchange, meaning they could look forward to a nice toasty stay on the satellite.

John was now on his feet again even though he was putting the majority of his weight on his father who was supporting his left side. He stumbled across to where Scott was slowly losing patience with the control panel. It wasn't that Scott was incompetent, but no one knew the ship like John. Even Jeff and Brains who had designed it agreed only John could get the best out of it.

Within minutes they were back online.


	3. Chapter 3

The plan didn't work… So I still don't own anything

Chapter 3…

Virgil practically whooped when he saw his father and brothers staring at him through the monitor. But his mood was soon changed when Gordon yanked him off the chair and onto the floor, taking his place in what was normally their fathers seat. This joy was was short lived though as giant crash sounded behind the three space bound Tracys.

The image on the screen flickered between static and blurry images of the stranded Tracy's. Before they could begin to adjust the calibration on the connection another explosion filled the screen before it went black, with a small message in the centre saying 'No Visual Detected'. Despite there being no image on the screen the audio was still going strong.

No one on Tracy Island spoke. Brains had opened his mouth to speak but the words had been lost before they even got a chance to get jumbled. The Tracy sons just stared as they listened to the shreds of hope they had wither to almost nothing. Finally Alan spoke "Dad?"

Through the monitor they heard some shuffling followed by something muttering and something that sounded distinctly like cursing. This time it was Gordons' voice that broke the silence, yelling his brothers names as loud as possible at the screen of black which faced him. The muttering intensified on the other side followed by more shuffling and a pain filled moan. Virgil stayed silent, just watching the screen. Waiting. Hoping. Needing to hear his Father or brother tell him that everything was fine – nothing a couple of nuts and bolts wouldn't fix. But it seemed as though nothing would break the pattern of mumbling and shuffling.

Then, after an agonizing wait, a voice from the other side of the monitor sounded. "Hey guys, sorry about that. Seems the heat exchange not only wanted to stop working but felt the need to blow up as well". Scott spoke carefully, not wanting to cause any unnecessary panic. There was a brief pause followed by more muttering.

"Scott? Is everything okay?" Virgil asked with just as much trepidation.

"Yeah, sorry Virge. Me and Dad are fine nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises" he stopped again, this time no one spoke knowing there was more to be said "Brains?"

Brains stepped up to the control panel "Y-Y-Y- what is it Master Tr-Tr-Tr-Scott?"

On the other side Scott smirked, it was times like this Brains' impediment came in useful. Assuring them all that something's were permanent, they were stable. "How fast do you reckon you could override Thunderbird 5 and get us control?"

"It c-c-c- might take thirty minutes, depending on the damage c-c-c-c-sustained by the meteorite sir" Brains stammered into the microphone. This was followed by more muttering and some definite cursing. Then another sound rose above the muttering, a loud ragged coughing and then a low moan dripping with agony.

"Scott?" Gordon asked "Where's John and Dad?"

Another moments silence followed this, then more shuffling and a light groaning. "Brains, I want you to start attempting the override immediately, the faster the better understood?" Jeff's commanding tone came through the monitor, strong but tinged with panic.

"Yes Sir, w-w-w-how is Johns' condition Sir?" Brain asked, gaining thankful glances from each of the Tracy brothers for asking the question they couldn't. This time there was no talking for a couple of minutes, prompting Brains to ask the question again albeit slightly more softly.

When there was still no answer, Alan moved closer to the monitor "Dad? What's going on? Where's John?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Sorry, he's uh…he's not great. We need to get back as soon as possible" he stopped for a moment and more muttering was heard, "Okay just try to keep him conscious" he said just loudly enough to be picked up by the microphone. "Brains I want to be back online in half an hour, I don't carer how you do it, just… just do. Boys if you need us shout – we're going to see whether we can save any parts of Johns bird" he chuckled lightly then said "Believe it or not it was the first thing he asked about when he regained consciousness. Thunderbird 5 out".

Virgil smiled, he would have done the same thing if it had happened to Thunderbird 2 – no matter what physical injury was sustained, a Tracys prime concern was his bird. "F.A.B Dad. Base out" he said before cutting the connection.


	4. Chapter 4

Due to various restraining orders unfortunately I don't believe I will ever own Thunderbirds…

Chapter 4!

Jeff looked around the chaos that had once been a state of the satellite he had spent millions developing. Everything was either burning, burnt or a pile of ash. As he looked down at his sons he realised how bad this was.

Scott was practically cradling John, whilst the blond babbled to his older brother who was trying to keep him awake but clearly wanting to rest himself – struggling to keep his grip on his brother and eyes open with every passing minute. Despite their obvious exhaustion though, both boys were surprisingly perky. Scott laughing at the appropriate points and John making small gestures with his hands to accentuate the facts, neither really paying close attention their surroundings. Jeff allowed himself a small smile, it was bad, in fact it classed as a near death experience – but it wasn't awful, not yet.

Shaking all sentimental thoughts from his head, he began to take in the practical side of their problem. The door was still jammed, the little natural light available was being blacked out by 15 inch thick titanium protecting them from the infinite abyss outside meaning they had to rely on the emergency lighting which gave everything a green tinge, and life support functions would stop working in little under two hours. In short, things weren't exactly great.

To top things off though both he and Scott were now injured. Not to the extent where they needed immediate medical attention like John, but bad enough if not treated soon, they could turn nasty. He knew for a fact he had a broken arm and some severely, but if you saw him in the street he looked absolutely fine, just a little singed. Scott on the other hand looked a sight. There was blood staining a good proportion of his face from a cut just behind his hairline, and he had burns of varying severity all over his uniform which no doubt had gotten through to his skin.

John however was in a worse state than both of them put together. As if being blown up once wasn't enough, he had already been thrown into a wall of borderline indestructible steel and then been left for almost an hour to inhale gases which were unlikely to enhance his life expectancy , and then there were all the cuts and burns he had been exposed to during the explosion itself.

Now he was critical.

Back down on earth they were doing everything they could to get their guys back online before they either fell out of geo-stational-orbit or the life support systems failed. But it wasn't going well. Gordon and Alan had gone to the satellite relay station to see if they would have any more success but had yet to contact the main console on their progress.

Jeffs' deadline of half an hour was quickly running out and so were ideas. Every attempt they had made at manual override had been blocked. The irony was the program blocking the override had actually been installed to protect them from an enemy trying to hack into their organization – and now it seemed that their cautiousness may just mean their destruction. They could un-install the program, but it would take almost 6 hours and require a voice authentication code from Jeff. Then Brains had a brainwave…

Scott looked up at the time readout on the computer, one of the only things that hadn't been obliterated in the events, it had been almost twenty minutes since they had last contacted base, He knew Jeff was doing all he could not to go crazy. They all were.

Except John, who appeared to be enjoying his time in critical condition on a doomed space mission, but Scott knew this was not the case. He had felt the fever coming through from the moment they had arrived, he was just delusional. It definitely did not come under the good thing category, but it made the experience a little more amusing as John felt an unquenching thirst to tell Scott about everything he liked – no matter how inappropriate or how little Scott wanted to hear about it.

Halfway through John explaining his rather frightening enthusiasm for spandex, a shrill beeping engulfed the quiet on the space station. Jeff almost launched himself into what remained of the panel, only to see a screen filled with static. Whatever it was trying to warn him was not getting through. To make the situation just a little more intolerable, the beeping was unrelenting.

Brains scowled at the monitor. He had known the satellites condition was getting worse with every minute, and it was imperative that he contact them soon. He wasn't exactly worried the plan wouldn't work; it would work, even without their co-operation. It was just kinder to let them know of the oncoming events before he put his theory to the test.

Jeff was leaning against the console when he heard it. Just above the incessant beeping. A quiet voice made its way through the half melted speakers. A Quiet stuttering voice which, as it had with Scott earlier, made Jeff smile. _Brains._ He dragged himself to his feet with his one good arm, and rebooted the communication system. Then he heard Brains' voice resound through the ship, clearly worried by the lack of response. "Tell me you have good news Brains" Jeff said, the smile audible in his voice.

Brains smiled as he heard his friends' voice come over the monitor. He quickly explained his plan and waited for the go ahead – knowing he would need a big leap of faith on Jeffs part to allow him to follow it through. Whilst he waited for a response he looked across to Virgils sleeping form on the sofa. He knew there would be hell to pay for not waking him up, but the kid needed rest, they all did. Anyway it would be another thirty minutes until Jeff could even consider coming back to earth. If he had the chance that was. Finally he got Jeffs response and put the plan into action.

Jeff sat with his sons as they watched every light, every system, every little molecule of energy within the satellite diminish until they were surrounded by darkness.

Everyone was back at the main control with Brains now, awaiting to hear the fate of their colleagues. They were each staring intently at the screen, trying to ignore the silence.

Scott tried to hold onto his little brother as the anti-grav unit stopped working as well, not wanting him to fly into some random piece of the engineering sector and cause himself anymore damage. He watched his father grab Johns other arm, and then lifted his head to smile at him through the mask covering the lower half of his face.

Brains hit the button. There was nothing to do but wait.

Despite their best efforts John was now unconscious and looked on the brink of death. Then the beeping none of them missed returned – but this time it was welcome. Within moments all of them were back on their feet, except John who had dropped unceremoniously to the floor with a resounding crash. Jeff beamed at his eldest son as the computer said the words they'd been waiting to hear.

"Thunderbird 5 is Online"


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing… not even a sofa thanks to those damn raccoons…

Chapter 5

Within twenty minutes the majority of the systems were back online and the previously stranded Tracy's were on their way home. Virgil had set up the medical bay for their arrival, whilst Gordon checked that the jet was fully fuelled and ready to depart at a moment's notice, just in case. They didn't want to prompt fate, but they knew all too well that things could change in minutes and they wanted to be prepared.

As he finished pre-flight checks, Jeff turned to see Scott trying to strap John into one of the chairs, but his hands were shaking too much for the final buckle. Scott was exhausted, they all were, but it seemed it was starting to catch up with the eldest of the Tracy brothers. Finally the battered and bruised pilot managed to close the final buckle and took his place at his father's side. Despite his weariness though, Scott couldn't help but smile at his father's next words "Thunderbirds are GO!"

Within the hour they were back on land, and each quickly found themselves in the med-bay. The eldest of the injured were soon dealt with, but John was another matter.

Brains, Virgil and Tintin were doing all they could to help the astronaut but little they did had any effect. After two hours, and with John finally showing slight improvement, they agreed that they needed a hospital. Both Scott and Jeff had wanted to accompany them, but were out voted and and remained on the island whilst the others went to the mainland.

Neither felt like resting as they had been instructed to do. They wanted to be there. Not that they could do much if they were there, but they wouldn't have felt so helpless. Virgil had been ordered to report back every half hour, or suffer the consequences.

At the hospital people weren't feeling much cheerier. John had been rushed into surgery on arrival, and now there was nothing to do but wait. Tintin and Brains had gone back to the island after the first hour of waiting, making various excuses to leave the Tracy brothers. Brains saying he needed to start assessing the damage on Thunderbird 5, whilst Tintin wanted to get Johns' room ready for his arrival. But the Tracys' understood for they too felt the need to be alone.

Three hours later there still no news from the doctors, and Gordon felt like his brain was going to implode. _How could this happen? _He stared at the coffee machine. _How? _That was the only thought going through his mind. _Everything had been fine. _He clenched his fist and watched the coffee slowly seep out of the nozzle. _The world had been fine._ The machine spluttered as it changed from black goop to what he only assumed was milk. _Why now? _Every nerve in his arm screamed as he launched his fist into the coffee machine, as the plastic cup toppled to the floor, its luke warm contents spilling across the floor.

Virgil watched his brother standing at the coffee machine. _Damn. _It was times like this he wished Scott was here, he knew how to calm the youngest Tracys down. But not him, not Virgil. He winced as Gordon buried his fist into the machine. _Well, it looks like you're going to have to learn how to calm them _he thought as he got up from the uncomfortable plastic seat and began to walk over to his brother.

Alan smiled as Virgil got up to see Gordon, it wasn't he couldn't be bothered, but he never knew what to do in these situations. His smile soon faded though as he saw his closest brother punch their older brother. Virgil wobbled briefly, then slipped in the coffee and went down like a stone, hitting his head on one of the plastic chairs on the way down.

Gordon didn't notice the blond running to aid his brother who was currently laying on the floor, a hand placed over the cut just above his left eyebrow. All he could see was his hand. It was broken. If the coffee machine hadn't done it, then his brothers' face certainly had.

It was a sharp slap to the chest that brought him out of his daze. As he looked up he saw his younger brother scowling at him. _Why was he mad at him? _He looked around trying to find the answer to this when he saw Virgil. _Damn, who?...Oh yeah, damn. _He then noticed Alans' lips were moving "Damn it Gordon! Are you even listening to me!? Why on earth did you punch Virgil?"

Gordon considered this for a moment. _He just wanted to punch something. _He looked up at the furious blond "I guess…I just…I don't know". He looked down at his already swelling hand.

Virgil groaned as he tried to sit up. He could taste blood in his mouth, and knew that he would be needing stitches for the cut above his eye, but right his concern was the brother who had done this to him. Slowly he got to his feet and stumbled the few steps to where his youngest brother had Gordon pinned against the coffee machine.

"Gordon! What kind of reason is that?" Alan hissed at his brother, trying but failing to avoid drawing attention to them. Gordon gave a half smile, that was his brother, _Captain Subtle. _This however infuriated Alan even more, and he was just about to tear Gordon to shreds when Virgil stepped between them. Neither of the young Tracys said anything. Virgil was wearing his dad face, and that was not a face to mess with. Virgil escorted them both to the seats they had been occupying earlier, trying desperately to think of something to say.

Jeff watched his purple haired son sleep. It had taken some convincing, and some industrial strength pain killers, but Scott had finally drifted off. He always enjoyed watching Scott sleep, he knew it sounded strange, but it was always an eventful experience. Scott, like himself never stayed in one position for more than five minutes and would mutter about anything and everything whilst he dreamt. Today's chosen topic appeared to be superheroes.

Jeff stared down at his mug of coffee. It was times like this he wished Virgil was here, he was the only one in the family who really knew how to make coffee. _Talking of Virgil, he should have called by now, _Jeff thought, looking across at the kitchen clock.


	6. Chapter 6

I still own nothing; in fact even less since last time as the raccoons have invaded my bedroom…the scary thing is…I think they're organised

Chapter 6

Alan chuckled when he saw Gordon reappear through the doors, his hand having been bandaged making it look like a giant marshmallow at the end of his arm. Gordon however did not look so amused. Once Virgil had calmed Alan down, he had escorted the auburn haired Tracy down to the ER to get them both cleaned up, and two hours later they were back to where they started. As his brother sat down, Alan realised why his brother was so solemn – his wrist watch started vibrating. Once Gordon noticed this he smiled. Alan on the other hand just glared, _how the hell was he going to explain this?_

Jeff was way past angry now. First he had forbidden Virgil to be out of contact for more than half an hour. Then when he had called Virgil he had received no answer, and then when he had called Gordon he had got the exact same response. Now it seemed as though Alan was going to follow suit. Just as he was going to give up and begin manual override so that he could see what was going on whether they liked it or not, when Alans face filled the screen.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" his youngest son said with exaggerated innocence.

"Where are your brothers?" Jeff growled into the receiver.

"Well, Gordo's here" he said, then twisting his watch so that Gordon could look into the camera "and err, Virgil is, is, well Virgil is with the doctor" Alan said, trying and failing to appear casual.

_Doctor? _Jeff thought, _why would Virgil be talking with the doctor and not tell him? _"Do we have any news on Johns condition?"

"Not yet, he's still in surgery and no one's really spoken to us since we arrived" Alan replied but this was swiftly followed by an "Ow!" on Alans part as someone, most likely Gordon, hit him off camera.

_Now we're getting somewhere _"I thought you said Virgil was with the doctor Alan?"

Alan groaned, _damn it, _then Gordon yanked his wrist so that he had a clear view of their father. "Virgil is with one of the other doctors, he figured, that he may be able to find something out that way" Gordon explained "You know, get someone on the inside working for us".

Jeff had to give his kids credit, when they didn't want him to know something they really would stick together and go all out to convince him otherwise. Unfortunately for them, he could read each of them like a single sided pamphlet. "Really? Good idea" Jeff said, smiling at his sons reaction "Could you boys' tell Virgil to call me as soon as he's done with the doctor?"

Gordons smile soon vanished with that, _he knows_, trying desperately not to panic as he said bye to his Dad. _How the hell are we going to explain this? _He turned to his equally frightened looking brother. Alan gave a nervous laugh "Never know, maybe Virgil doesn't look that bad". This hope was soon dashed though as Virgil entered the waiting room, stitches clearly visible, his black eye showing various shades of black and purple and walking with a pronounced limp.

"Alan ol' buddy ol' pal, I think we're screwed" Gordon said, clapping Alan on the back with his uninjured hand.

Before Virgil could ask what had happened whilst he was being stitched up, he saw the doctor they had been waiting for enter the room. To their relief, it appeared John would be fine after a month or two recuperation and relaxation. That was, if he woke up.

"Can we go see him?" Virgil asked, suddenly very conscious that he looked like he had just gotten out of a boxing ring, and his brother had his fist wrapped in plaster. The doctor seemed to take in each of these details before finally agreeing to the request and showing them to Johns room.

Jeff didn't know whether to be ecstatic or furious. On one hand he had a son with a new set of stitches and another with a broken hand. Then on the other hand, his second eldest seemed to be making slow yet steady recovery. He stared around the room as he tried to understand exactly what had happened and what was happening now.

He knew John was in a bad way, and was anything but out of the woods. He also knew that both Virgil and Gordon had been taken to the emergency room; Virgil for a mild concussion and several stitches, and Gordon for a broken hand – but neither son would tell him quite how or when they had sustained these injuries.

When Scott woke up he noticed two things; one he was still fully dressed and two his father looked as though he were trying to solve the meaning of life judging by the expression on his face. Slowly Scott began to sit up, knowing that any sudden movement would not be appreciated by his battered body. His father didn't notice as he slowly made his way towards him, clearly too deep in his own complicated thoughts.

His father's reaction when he reached to touch his shoulder was priceless. Rather than, as any normal person would have done, turn slowly to see who was seeking his attention, Jeff jumped as if he had been electrocuted and then promptly fell off the sofa, but not before he had given a small scream to voice his surprise. Before he made contact with the floor though, Scott grabbed his father and pulled him onto his feet, and watched as the older man began to realise what had just happened.

Jeff remained staring at his feet, not wanting to face his son. He knew it wasn't going to be as bad as it would be had Gordon witnessed his moment of unawareness, but Scott could still be as torturous as his younger brother.

When he did lift his eyes to look at his eldest son, he wasn't surprised to see a mocking grin on his face. But before he even had a chance to warn his son not to say anything, he was cut off by Scott "I'm saying nothing" amusement clear in his voice "yet". Jeff grimaced at the last word, knowing that he would soon be paying for this mishap. He was taken away from his thoughts once more by Scott "How's John doing?"

Jeff tried to remember what Virgil had said before the question of his and Gordons current state had arisen. _He's on his way to recovery, we just need him to wake up. _Jeff smiled, and then noticed his son was looking at him awaiting an answer. "Better. We're just waiting for him to wake up".


	7. Chapter 7

Hey peeps sorry about the delay, but here is the final chapter… and I can announce there is a sequel in the works! In regards to the delay, my laptop came in contact with a bath and I only got it back yesterday so…yeah, little word of advice for everyone though, never drop your laptop in a bath! (even when empty, it will just smash your laptop, trust me)

But on with the show (I do not own due to budget cuts)…

Chapter 7?

John knew his whole body was screaming in pain, but somehow his brain wasn't quite processing this, and all he could feel was an unpleasant tingle. Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to take in his surroundings. _Great, a hospital… well that explains why I feel so odd, sort of. _Without lifting his head he tried to see what else was in the room – hoping to find a clue as to what had happened. To his right were two drips, one with clear fluid the other a deep crimson containing what he hoped was blood.

On his left however was something much more interesting, Virgil fast asleep in a very uncomfortable looking armchair, still sporting his turquoise hair. _Man I love Gordon, _he let out a small chuckle at this, unaware of how his dry throat would protest at such an action, he began choking as he tried to draw in breath.

This was the scene to which Virgil awoke.

Wasting no time he crashed his hand against the 'call' button and then began trying to calm the hospitalized man down. Once the nurse had arrived it took only moments for John to start breathing normally again, but it didn't stop the nurse from warning the lightening blonde Tracy against talking until his throat had soothed a little. When she had left John opened his mouth to talk only to be cut off by a scowl from Virgil and have a cup of ice chips thrust into his hand. Despite his annoyance at being mothered like this, John had to admit the ice chips did help his throat feel a_ little_ better.

After five minutes of eating ice chips and getting several disapproving glances from Virgil for his attempts to throw them in the air and catch them in his mouth – which eventually resulted in Virgil grabbing his wrist and making some well worded threats. He finally admitted defeat and began carefully placing ice chips on his tongue and then pointedly showing Virgil before swallowing the icy substance.

Once he felt his throat was well and truly soothed, he opened his mouth to speak again, this time to be cut off by the sudden bleeping from Virgils watch. Both brothers smirked as Virgil answered the call.

Scott was just as shell shocked as his father had been when he first saw Virgil through the monitor "What on earth happened to your face?" Scott asked, trying to ignore his father who was chuckling in the background at his sons reaction.

"What?" Virgil asked, not realising the sight he must seem.

"Your face! What in the name of all that is holy happened to your face?" Scott asked exasperated by his brothers' casual response to the situation.

"Oh that, funny story. But not important at the moment"

Scott was now teetering on the edge of a mental breakdown, _what the hell! He looks like he's gone sick rounds with Godzilla and he's saying it's not important!_ "Virge, start talking sense" Scott said, using his dad voice.

"Well this bozo wanted to say hi" Virgil said before tilting his watch so that John was looking at the monitor, and then gave a small smile and his best attempt at a wave with his arm in plaster.

The End

Yes I know it isn't a real ending but, that's because there is a sequel which will be up sometime next week, or Friday… depends on how much time I've got… but will definitely be here this time next week!

Also thanks to everyone who reviewed and such, this was my first story and you are all truly EPIC!

Ciao! Russiankat


End file.
